


The First Meeting

by onaglorik



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Action, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Intrigue, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onaglorik/pseuds/onaglorik





	The First Meeting




End file.
